Luna Mothews's Boo York, Boo York - Gala Ghoulfriends diary
Cover My diary is rigged so my antennae will sense if it has been opened by a pest! 9/30 08:23:52 My Boo York Adventure-logue There were butterflies ticking my belly when I watched the bus pull into the terminal, but now that I'm on my way, I'm flittery with excitement! I think Pops was more nervous than I was. But that's my Pops for ya: thinking I'm his little caterpillar while totes understanding that I have to spread my wings! Mom kept him from chewing on his collar by reminding him that it's not like it's on the other side of the moon - it's an easy flight for them from my hometown in Boo Jersey. If I didn't have my luggage weighed down with all my dance shoes and theater makeup, I'd have flapped over myself. But I'm strangely looking forward to seeing the frights through this grimy bus window the way a wingless monster would; speeding down the Tombpike, going through the Lurkin' Tunnel, and then hopping a subway train to Times Scare... that's a real adventure! Boo York, Boo York! I can hardly believe it! I'm on my way! The lights of Bloodway are luring me. I'm gonna be a star! 9/30 10:37:13 Road travel takes some getting used to - for one thing, it takes for-EVER! Not literally, but I'm still on this bus and I could have flown to the city and back many times by now. And for a second thing, the monsters on this bus are way booring! I think they think should just sit in their seats and keep to themselves and be polite and stuff. Some of them actually scowled at me when I started convos with them, so I pulled out my guitar and started playing. That really horrified them. It was like they didn't even want to sing along when I started giving them their assignments! The ogre in the front punctuated his lyrics with growls, but he wasn't half bad; however, the werecat across the aisle from him was surprisingly high-pitched and breathy. I had to pull her out of her fur, but I got her harmonizing pretty well after a few verses. And once I got half-a-dozen singing, a few others joined in. Plus, a few other monsters pulled out their own instruments. Before long, I had a whole chorus going and everyone started enjoying themselves. Well, everyone except that one ghost, but he was just mad because everyone was treating him like he was invisible. 9/30 11:56:33 I made it to the city and I'm now in the subway waiting for the train. Almost there! Just a few more trains and buses to go. I'm thriller-ed by how many of my bus-mates followed me to my train platform just so we could keep jammin', but some of them freaked when they realized they were missing their own trains and ran off/flew off/slithered off/evaporated. But that's ok, because there are already a lot of performers down here singing and dancing and making balloon monsters. It's spooktacular, and I haven't even made it up to street level yet! 9/30 15:12:12 Oh, my Pod! 42nd Screech is everything I ever dreamed of! The marquees of all the shows make my antennae tingle with excitement. When I'm a singer on Bloodway, I will go from moth-ghoul to moth-greatness! I'm already having so much fun. As soon as I got off the last bus, I met some fangtastic monsters from Monster High: Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, Deuce, Clawdeen and Operetta. Oh, and also, Nefera and Toralei. I'm very good at remembering names - I'm sure that's a sign I'll be good at remembering my lines too - and I love making new friends wherever I go. I think it's called networking. Now, to find a job or three. 9/30 17:26:47 Nailed my first audition! So what if it was for a pizza place? Pizza is very popular in Boo York, and a ghoul's gotta start somewhere. I've got a costume and everything - just call me Luna Motheroni. Hah! No, don't. It pays me in *dough*! Get it? That cracked Pops up when I called him on my iCoffin to tell him his little gypsy moth is settling in nicely. I think I'll try out some of these lines as I pass out the flyers for the Comet-special combo. Maybe if I get some laughs, I'll try my wing at standup too. It's not Bloodway, but it'd still be on a stage, right? 9/30 17:26:47 Lovin' all this 'cometness'. Monsters are shooting by me like zany stars in a sparking universe! All the food joints have crazy comet-fied specials going on. Being a moth, I'm a huge cotton candy fan. Make it wormhole-themed, and it's like a flame that I can't resist! I'm also diggin's the street music. There's a clawesome DJ across the way. I can only catch glimpses through the crowd, but I think she's a robot with some kind of holographic keyboard or whatever. However, I can hear her loud and clear, and she's certainly making passing out flyers more of a toe-tapper than an energy zapper. Although, no one's ever accused me of lacking ene-------------------------- (Oh zap! Got totes distracted by a laser light beaming off the DJ ghoul.) lacking energy. Now that it's getting dark, all of the lights are getting kinda intense. They're so bootiful, I'm attracted to all of them. I'm fearly going to have to concentrate and maintain focus. It's good pract---- practice for them I'm in the spotlight on Bloodway. 10/1 14:42:59 Day of the Comet, Beasties! Got a gig selling boovineers. I project my lines to the frightseers passing by and try to gain an audience, then my co-seller does the rest and rings up their order. I've tried singing my lines, making up rhymes, doing a little improv with the customers. I think I have a knack for this. And later I'm going to be working the fancy Comet Gala at the Museum of Unatural History! I'll be passing out gore d'oeuvres to some of the city's most powerful monsters. Maybe I'll even make some connections to theater producers, but if not, I'm sure I'll have a good time. Just seeing all the different characters who have been invited will be fangtastic. Pops called to check in and when I told him everything I've done already and that I'll be catering tonight, he laughed and said he thinks there must have been a mix-up at the hospital because, instead of a moth ghoul, he seems to have raised a busy bee. He's kind of a moth-ball, but I love him. 10/1 19:02:40 This gala is 'Ah-maze-ing'! That's Mouscedes' fave word. She's a rat ghoul I met here. She's some kind of princess and she's way Upper Beast Side, but she's so nice. I never knew there was so much to learn about cheese! I had a variety of die-lish cheese puffs on my loaded down tray - gore-gonzola, aged ghoulda, fetid - I tried them all before my shift started and they were yum. But when I offered them to Mouscedes, she asked me if they were cheeseless cheese puffs, and I told her they weren't even puffless cheese puffs., so then we started chatting and I learned she doesn't do cheese. I told her to stay away from my Pops then, because his sense of humour was pretty cheesy! That's when she told me her Pops was the Rat King of Boo York! I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds impressive! I had to get back to work, but Mouscedes said maybe we could get a coffincino some time. I told her I already bounce off the walls without drinking those, but I'd love to just fang out and she agreed. 10/2 00:13:17 I guess you could say things took an otherworldly turn tonight! The lights of Bloodway drew me to exactly where I need to be, just in time to help my new friends... AND I got to be on stage with Catty Noir, one of my fave singers! It doesn't get more fangtastic than that! I think it's okay to say my future stardom shows promise! Speaking of promise, we all made it back to the Museum of Unnatural History in time for the comet to arrive in Boo York, and that brought some surprises of it's own. Well, one surprise anyway. And she was stellar! I'm not saying I won't ever get homesick, but I think coming to Boo York was a bright move. I've only been here for two days and I've already had a few fun jobs, performed on stage, and beast of all, made new friends. Look out world, I'm ready to fly! Category:Luna Mothews logs Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Doll diaries